Debbie Santalesa
Debbie Santalesa is the main antagonist in Darkminds/Witchblade crossover. Biography Early Life When Debbie was a baby, her mother was murdered. She was then left in the care of an abusive father. Eventually Debbie was taken to an orphanage called Saint Albans. The orphanage served as a local halfway house for drug-addicted runaways. At some point while being there, Debbie was molested by the father Brady Miller. She reveals what the father has done to her, but nobody believes her. Soon after, Debbie fled the orphanage and became drug addicted prostitute. Some time later, she was approached by a strange man, offering her money if she partakes in medical experiments. Debbie agrees. When she sees the facility, Debbie realizes that she made a mistake. She soon is put through various experiments, including trying to bond her to the Witchblade. The bonding is successful and she immediately goes on a mindless rampage, killing the scientists, that were experimenting on her. Moments later, she was knocked out and put into a cell. Freedom Having spent what felt like years to her with only the Witchblade keeping her alive, Debbie finally manages to break free. She then tracks down her former friends. Josh Corolla and Chris Carlisle and kills them for turning their backs on her, when she needed them most. When detective Akane Nakiko connects to Josh's mind, Debbie with the help of the Witchblade, breaches her mind and begins to monitor her. As Akane sleeps, Debbie appears in her dream, telling her, that she believed detective could help her, but she was wrong. Later, when Akane connects to Chris's corpse, Debbie speaks directly to her, telling her that it had to be this way, which startles the detective. When Akane learns Father Miller's location from her partner, Sam Takahashi, Debbie thanks her for this information. Debbie then goes to the new orphanage where Miller is located. As Miller is about to rape a girl, Debbie approaches him. She forces Miller to read her diary as she slowly kills him for molesting her, many years ago. As Miller dies, he tells Debbie, that he loved her and he thought she loved him too. He then apologizes and dies. Going Home After killing Miller, Debbie goes to a local arcade, which used to be Saint Albans orphanage. When Akane searches the arcade, she finds Debbie sitting in the corner. Through Witchblade, Debbie shows Akane how she became a drug addict and a prostitute, hating the entire world for what it did to her and how she gain the Witchblade. The Witchblade kept her alive and for that, Debbie trusted it. Akane tells her, that she can trust her. Other detectives finally notice Debbie and open fire on her. This makes her go into rage and she kills the cop that shot her. She then nearly kills Takayashi, but is stopped by Akane. Debbie then shoots a beam of fire at her and prepares to kill Akane. Through the Witchblade, Akane manages to convince Debbie, that she's being controlled by the artefact, who preys and manipulates her fears. After hearing this, Debbie casts out the Witchblade from her. Both Akane and Debbie then hug with the detective saying, that she knows how difficult is life. Personality Having spent all her life being used, abused and controlled, Debbie was full of hate and anger. She hated the world for how unfair it treated her. After gaining the Witchblade, she let it control her in order to gain her revenge against people who mistreated her. Debbie is also easily triggered by people who call her monster as she nearly strangles Takayashi for calling her like that. Powers & Abilities Powers * Witchblade: As the wielder of the Witchblade, Debbie has access to various powers. ** Adaptive Armor: The Witchblade can cover Debbie in sharp, metallic, protective armor, that adapts depending on how much damage she receives. ** Appendage Conjuration: Like most other wielders of the artefact, Debbie can create sharp tendrils out of the Witchblade and used them for both defense and offense. Using this tendrils, she killed all three her victims and was also able to incapacitate Takayashi. ** Pyrokinesis: As the wielder of the Witchblade, Debbie can shoot beams of fire out of the artefact. Gallery Darkminds25.jpg|Debbie's diary. Darkminds29.jpg|Debbie bonding with the Witchblade. Darkminds30.jpg|Debbie killing the scientists. Darkminds31.jpg|Debbie locked in a cell. Darkminds34.jpg|Debbie shooting Akane. Darkminds35.jpg|Debbie casting away the Witchblade. Darkminds36.jpg|Akane hugging Debbie. Category:Comics Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Comic Females Category:Witchblade Wielders